the_story_of_erthfandomcom-20200213-history
Micro-Stories
Ancillary Narrative Micro-Story #2 TITLE: "Tamashī No Tabi" or, english translation, "Souls Journey" a Virtual Reality Headset Game CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: LOGLINE: On the verge of a massive “extermination” of nearly half the world’s population, Taiyo, a spoiled rich kid discovers that everything he thought he knew is a lie. With the help of his childhood robot companion Mandy they will venture outside of their comfort to recruit members that will help them stop “The Axis”; but when Hiroshi, Taiyo’s father and member of the Axis, gets word of the plan and punishes Taiyo, he must remember to hold tightly to his hope for a more compassionate world and devise a strategy to take down the Axis from the inside out. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: '''Dr. Geppetto created Mandy, one of the first self-aware robots to be created, as a gift to his long time family friend Hiroshi Nabuta. Mandy, who has served the Nabuta family as Taiyo's nanny since Taiyo was 3 months old has been sent out of the dome for repairs to serious internal issues. The local engineers, who fix up the robots when they malfunction, have been unable to find the source of Mandy’s problems. Taiyo, now 15, is unwilling to give up his long time robot/ companion for a newer model. Therefore Taiyo's father, Hiroshi, makes the decision to “ship” Mandy to America to be fixed by her creator, Dr. Geppetto. Meanwhile, a coalition of America’s “desolate” class have gotten word of a scheduled shipment from Japan and have devised a plan to seize the cargo. Little do they realize that the "cargo" is Mandy. Mandy is seized by “the desolates” and introduced to the horrendous reality that the poor are enduring. She is irrevocably affected by the experience and teams up with her captors to devise a plan to help change society… A month later she is back in “Japan”, all fixed up as if nothing ever happened. This is where Taiyo and Mandy’s journey to dismantling the hierarchy from the inside begins. '''Genre: Sci-Fi Fantasy PROTAGONIST: '''Taiyo Nabuta - a precocious, 15 year old, boy of the most elite society in Tokyo, with the help of his robot nanny, must stop his father and “The Axis’s” plan to completely eradicate the “desolate” population. Taiyo is naive. He has grown up in the dome and barely remembers life before the shift. He has always known a life of privilege and it will be a struggle to give up that privilege for the good of others. While he wants to help the desolate population he is still extremely invested in the approval of his father. Hiroshi Nabuta is his achilles heel, so to speak. 'Deep down Taiyo seeks the love and validation from his father that he has never received before, even if that means taking him down to truly be seen for the first time. '''ANTAGONIST: '''Hiroshi Nabuta & The Axis Hiroshi Nabuta - Is the lead architect who designed the structure of Underwater Japan’s Dome living capabilities. He is also Taiyo Nabuta, our protagonist’s, father. In order to provide the best life for his family and friends, Hiroshi is convinced that the weak must be sacrificed. Hiroshi is apart of an elite group of decision makers called “The Axis”. They are the 1% who control the world and they will do absolutely anything to stay in power.' The Axis believes this is the best way to preserve humanity and their control over it. They’re fighting for the preservation of “their own kind”.' '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS:' 1. Mandy - One of the first self-aware robots to be created by Dr. Geppetto. Unwittingly she is apart of a larger plan the Doctor has for restoring balance to Ërth. Longing to finally feel as though she belongs in this world Mandy wants to change the way AI is viewed, declaring equality for all. 2. Kiomi - older girl (18) that Taiyo has a crush on. A natural born rebel, free spirited type. 3. Mr. Kenzo - Taiyo & Kiomi’s primary school teacher. In the old world he was a professor of political science as well as humanities at Cambridge University. 4. Grandma Airi - Is Taiyo’s grandma on his mother’s side. When Taiyo’s mother died giving birth to him Grandma Airi vowed to care for Taiyo like his mother would have. She is “The wise old sage” who guides Taiyo back on track when he strays from his morals. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: 1. “New World” Japan - An entire country residing below sea level 2. Tokyo City - A heavily guarded city, where only the most elite live. 3. Colorado’s Terrain - America’s desolate inhabited environment, where violence and chaos reign - Mandy is scheduled to be sent to “The Denver Dome” but ends up on the outland's first. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Character Reveal - Important and layered Japanese characters. Anticipated Showdown - follows Taiyo, Mandy, and their recruits journey to America to be apart of the “revolt”. Storyworld Reveal - Introduction to the exciting, technologically advanced society of Underwater Japan. Micro-Story Reveal - New information about classism, Dr. Geppetto’s true intention for his robots, and a deeper look into the network of The Axis. Target Market: '''Males between the ages of 12 to 25 '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''This demographic is most known for game play and use of streaming services '''Medium — Virtual Reality Headset Game WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: The medium allows for world explorations. Japan is an expansive story world with a variety of subcultures. Each season will tell stories from a new Japanese protagonist’s point of view. By the end of all the seasons this will be the Japanese group of “Platinums” formed to help save humanity. By tapping into the different character types we broaden our demographic reach. We will also shift the medium/platform each season, prompting our audience to follow along for additive information. Platform: Gaming Console/Online Play WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''The demographic being targeted interacts with these platforms most frequently. '''Type of Series: This series is an Anthology Opportunity to Shift: Japan is an expansive story world with a variety of subcultures. Each season will tell stories from a new Japanese protagonist’s point of view. By the end of all the seasons this will be the Japanese group of “Platinums” (elite teens) formed to help save humanity. By tapping into the different character types we broaden our demographic reach. We will also shift the medium/platform each season, prompting our audience to follow along for additive comprehension.